Annyeonghaseyo, naneun…
by Mir-acleKim
Summary: "Semua keluarga 'Do', harus dibunuh" / "Tugasmu tidak berat Kim Joo Myeon, hanya mengetahui dia dimana" / "Annyeong, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida" / "Aku menyukainya Suho, bisa kau membantuku?" / "Suho! Gwenchana! Gwencanayo!" /"Annyeonghaseyo..naneun…" SuD.O, ChanSoo. CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joomyeon**

**Other cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan (bisa nambah sendiri)**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, action**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, alur kecepetan, boy love, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan, SMEnt, orang tua. Tapi jalan cerita punya saya.**

**Summary : "Semua keluarga 'Do', harus dibunuh" / "Tugasmu tidak berat Kim Joo Myeon, hanya mengetahui dia dimana" / "Annyeong, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida" / "Aku menyukainya Suho, bisa kau membantuku?" / "Suho! Gwenchana?! Gwencanayo!?" /"Annyeonghaseyo..naneun…"**

"Satu-satunya keluarga 'Do' di Seoul, tuan? Bagaimana? Apa kita haru membunuhnya juga?" tanya bawahan itu pada presdirnya sekarang.

"Semua keluar 'Do', harus dibunuh" presdir itu berucap sambil tersenyum senang. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengikuti perintah si presdir.

"Eh tunggu Kris!" yang di panggil menoleh.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanyanya.

"Sewa anak itu, dia hebat dalam penyamaran bukan?"

"Ne tuan!" ucap Kris meninggalkan presdir itu dari ruangannya.

Presdir itu berjalan keluar ruangangannya, mendapati anaknya yang sedang nonton TV dengan santai. Dia mendekatinya dan duduk di sofa bersama anaknya.

"Tidak kuliah?" tanya Appanya padanya, dia hanya menengok sebentar, lalu focus ke televise lagi.

"Kim Joon Myeon, aku sedang bicara padamu!" ucap presdir Kim sedikit kesal pada anaknya itu, memiliki wajah bagai malaikat seperti ibunya, tapi kelakuaan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ayahnya sendiri yang tidak seperti malaikat.

"Ne, arraseo aku akan pergi ke kuliahku" ucapnya malas, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya, baru berjalan sebentar ayahnya sudah memanggilnya kembali.

"Aku ada tugas untukmu"

"Aku bukan anak buahmu"

"Tugasmu mudah Kim Joo Myeon"

"Aku anakmu Kim Minseok! Bukan anak buahmu"

"Hanya mencari tahu dengan keluarga Do"

"Berapa kali ku–"

"Tugasmu tidak berat Kim Joo Myeon, hanya mengetahui dia dimana, itu saja?" tawar ayahnya padanya, Joon Myeon hanya melirik kearah ayahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Anak pintar" ucap presdir Kim Minseok tertawa pelan namun terkesan kejam

Kim Joonmyeon sangat terkenal dengan panggilan Suho disekolahnya, sikapnya dirumah memang seperti tidak patuh pada ayahnya, tapi kalau di kuliahnya dia anak yang mudah bergaul dan terkesan baik, makanya mereka memanggilkan dengan panggilan Suho.

"Hai, Suho!" teriak Luhan pada Suho, Suho menoleh pada Luhan, mereka sedang berada dikelas sekarang, dan seperti biasa, Suho selalu duduk sambil membaca buku di bangkunya, Luhan mendekatinya.

"Kau tau? Ada anak baru yang akan masuk kekelas kita?" tanya Luhan, Suho menatap kearah Luhan dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

"Dia manis sekali, dan sedikit pemalu" ucap Luhan lagi, Suho menatapnya dengan diam saja mendengarkan temannya mengoceh itu.

"Baru saja aku bertemu dia, namanya–"

"Woi!, Dosen masuk! Dosen masuk!" teriak para siswa yang lain, membuat ,mereka masing-masing duduk ditempatnya, dan Luhan berlari dari Suho duduk kebangkunya kebetulan Suho duduk sendiri.

"Pagi anak-anak! Kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Dosen itu, semua anak menoleh pada anak baru itu, termasuk Suho yang sama sekali tidak berkedip.

"_Dia manis sekali"_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Luhan teringat, memang anak didepan mereka sekarang itu sangat manis, dan dari cara berdirinya saja dia terlihat pemalu.

"_dan sedikit pemalu"_

Benar, Luhan benar anak ini memang sedikit pemalu, Suho menoleh kearah Luhan yang hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan matanya, membuat Suho melongo dibuatnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Dosen itu menyuruhnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Suho berdetak lebih cepar sekarang, apa dia jatuh cinta pada namja didepannya itu? Wow Cinta pada pandangan yang pertama berarti.

"Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap namja manis itu, seketika mata Suho membulat sendirinya.

'Do?'

'Do Kyungsoo?'

'Keluarga Do?'

Deg

Deg

Deg

"_Hanya mencari tahu dengan keluarga Do"_

Seketika, Suho teringat pada ucapan ayahnya, keluarga Do? Berarti Do Kyungsoo kan? Namja manis nan pemalu yang didepannya sekarangkan? Apa dia yang akan dibunuh keluarganya nanti? Tapi yang bermarga Do memang bukan dia saja kan? Pasti banyak.

"Aku dari Busan, dan satu-satunya keluar Do" ucap namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan sekarang Suho benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

'Dia buronan ayahku?' pikir Suho.

"Kau boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong Kyungsoo-ah!" ucap Dosen itu, Kyungsoo melihat bangku di samping Suho kosong, dia berjalan kesana.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya ramah, membuat pipi Suho memerah karena, dia benar-benar manis seperti yeoja.

Suho hanya mengangguk, Kyungsoo pun langsung meletakan tasnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucapnya sambil menatap Suho, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Suho imnida" ucap Suho hanya menatap sekilas lalu melihat kepada Dosen lagi.

"Tugasnya minggu depan dikumpul, perkelompok bukan? Satu meja, ne annyeonghaseyo~" ucap Dosen keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo mencatat semua bahan untuk ditugaskan, sedangkan Suho hanya memandanginya.

"Kapan kita membuatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo menghancurkan lamunan Suho seketika, Suho kebebelakan.

"Dirumahmu saja ne?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Suho mulai berpikir, sama saja dia menuju kandang singa.

"Ani-aniyo! Dirumahmu saja" ucap Suho lagi, Kyungsoo menyeritkan alisnya.

"Mwo? Rumahku diBusan, sangat jauh, lebih baik dirumahmu, kau orang Seoul kan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Suho menggelengkan kuat kepalanya.

"Rumahku selalu ramai akan keluargaku" bohong Suho dilarat bukan ramai oleh keluarga, melainkan ramai oleh para anak buah ayahnya yang ingin membunuh para keluarga Do.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa tau rumahku nantinya?" pikir Kyungsoo, Suho mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menyerahkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini?"

"Tulislah nomormu" jawab Suho, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menuliskan beberapa angka di handphone itu.

"Ini" ucapnya menyerahkan handphone itu.

Suho hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berada dikelas.

"Aissh!" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya.

Piip

_Dimana rumahmu?_

_From : 08xxxxxxx_

Kyungsoo melihat-lihat handphonenya, dan menemukan satu pesan dari seseorang, Kyungsoo yang tau itu siapa langsung menyimpan nomor itu dan membalas pesan itu.

Setelah dia kirimkan pesan itu, tida ada balasan lagi dari Suho.

#Skip time

Mobil hitam terpakir didepan sebuah rumah yang besar, memang benar kata Kyungsoo rumahnya memang jauh dari Seoul, tapi bagaimana bisa dia malah memilih bersekolah di Seoul.

Suho perlahan menaiki anak tangga didepan rumah itu, sesampainya didepan pintu, dia menekan bel.

Rumah itu tidak asing baginya, seperti pernah melihatnya, Suho menekan bel lagi namun tidak ada sahutan, dia berjalan mengelilingi rumah itu, benar-benar tidak asing baginya.

Cklek~

Pintu terbuka, keluarlah Kyungsoo dengan memakai baju biasa ala rumah, dia menatap kiri kanan mencari seseorang yang menekan bel beberapa detik tadi.

"Suho?" gumamnya pelan, orang mendengar namanya dipanggilpun menoleh.

"Ah, ne mianhae" ucap Suho merasa mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kyungsoo makanya dia meminta maaf.

"Ayo masuk" ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyum dibibirnya.

Suho ,mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah keluarga yang bermusuhan dengan keluarganya.

"Dio? Kau membawa siapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu, Suho menatap wanita itu, seperti kenal.

"Ah eomma, ini teman baruku Suho, namanya Suho" ucap Kyungsoo mendekati wanita itu, membawanya berjalan kearah Suho.

"Annyeong, Suho imnida" ucap Suho membungkuk pada eomma Kyungsoo itu, eomma Kyungsoo menatap Suho lekat.

"Wajahmu tidak asing" ucapnya. 'Deg' seketika badan Suho membeku, dia takut kalau dia dicurigai oleh nyonya Do itu.

"Masa eomma? Dia teman baruku dan baru pertama kesini mana mungkin eomma bisa mengenali wajahnya" ucap Kyungsoo seperti menjelaskan pada eommanya itu.

"Ani-ya hanya mirip saja mungkin" setelah mengucapkan itu nyonya Do berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita kerjakan tugas itu" suruh Kyungsoo, dia berjalan kekamarnya, Suho hanya duduk diruang tamu sendirian, dia menatap sekeliling, sangat sepi dan sunyi.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa buku dan laptopnya. Diruang tamu terdapat satu meja dan Kyungsoo duduk dilantai agar sejajar dengan meja, Suho pun ikut duduk dilantai keramik dingin itu.

"Ayo kita mulai kau kerjakan yang ini, dan aku yang ini" ucap Kyungsoo, Suho hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan laptop dari tas yang dia bawa.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo melirik kearah Suho, Suho memang bertanya tapi tatapannya masih kepada laptop didepannya.

"Ayahku pergi entah kemana" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Suho menatap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Katanya dia akan menebus segala kesalahan yang dibuatnya dimasa lalu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, Suho menatap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah, mungkin ini semua karena keluarganya.

"Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemunya…" Kyungsoo mulai terisak, dia menangis mengingat ayahnya itu. Suho yang tidak tega melihat pemandangan didepannya itu pun sedikit bergeser kesamping Kyungsoo lalu merangkulnya sambil mengusap bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kesalahan..hiks, yang tidak pernah kuketahui..hiks sampai sekarang…"

TBC

**A/N : Saya balik sodara-sodara! Saya bawa SuD.O lagi, jujur aja, saya suka banget ma SuD.O.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review di ff saya sebelumnya, hehe gomawo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joomyeon**

**Other cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan (bisa nambah sendiri)**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, action**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, alur kecepetan, boy love, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan, SMEnt, orang tua. Tapi jalan cerita punya saya.**

**Summary : "Semua keluarga 'Do', harus dibunuh" / "Tugasmu tidak berat Kim Joo Myeon, hanya mengetahui dia dimana" / "Annyeong, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida" / "Aku menyukainya Suho, bisa kau membantuku?" / "Suho! Gwenchana?! Gwencanayo!?" /"Annyeonghaseyo..naneun…"**

.

.

.

Author POV

"Kesalahan..hiks, yang tidak pernah kuketahui..hiks sampai sekarang…"

'Deg' tubuh Suho lagi-lagi membeku, berarti Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Keluarga Kim sedang mengejarnya, dia tidak tahu sama sekali, Suho sedikit lega, berarti dia bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan Suho dan menghapus air matanya.

"Mianhae, aku terbawa suasana" ucap Kyungsoo, Suho mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja" ucap Suho, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas ini?" tanyanya, Suho menatap Kyungsoo.

"Akan kukerjakan dirumah" ucapnya mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkisap.

"Aku pulang dulu" Suho berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia benar-benar pulang. Kyungsoo mengikutin sampai didepan pintu rumahnya.

Dia melihat kepergian Suho dengan mobil hitamnya, setelah cukup jauh, Kyungsoo masuk kembali kerumahnya.

"Dio-ah" ucap eomma Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Hati-hati dengannya ne?" ucap eomma Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo menyeritkan alisnya bingung.

"Waeyo? Eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo, eommanya hanya tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Kyungsoo masih memikirkan apa kata eommanya itu.

.

.

Suho memasuki rumahnya, berjalan pelan agar tidak diketahui ayahnya, memang Suho sangat jarang pergi kesana-kemari, pasti ayahnya akan bertanya banyak padanya.

"Darimana kau?" tanya Appanya, benarkan?

"…." Suho hanya diam, kakinya pun diam, dia melihat ayahnya sedang duduk di sofa dengan seseorang, ya pasti itu anak buah ayahnya.

"Darimana?" tanya appanya lagi.

"dari rumah teman, kenapa?" Suho balik bertanya.

Appanya hanya diam.

"Bagaimana Kris?" tanya appanya pada orang disebelahnya, yang disebelahnya hanya menggeleng.

"Bagaimana denganmu Joonmyeon?" tanya appanya, inilah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dijawab Suho pertanyaan menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo berada di kuliahnya atau tidak, jika anak buah appanya tidak menemukan Kyungsoo, berarti dia yang akan ditanya, ini kan juga termasuk tugas baginya.

Suho hanya menggeleng, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Appanya dan anak buahnya itu.

"Kirimkan anak itu kekuliahnya" ucap Minseok tersenyum kejam, Kris hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Universitas Seoul

"Hei ada anak baru dikelas sebelah!" ucap Luhan pada Kyungsoo dan Suho yang masih duduk dibangku masing-masing.

Awalnya Suho malas untuk melihat siapa anak baru itu, tapi Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk melihat bersama.

Semua dari murid kelas Suho yaitu kelas A, berjejer didepan jendela kaca kelas B, melihat seorang namja yang sedang bediri didepan kelas bersama dosen itu.

"Tolong kenalkan dirimu" ucap Dosen itu, yang diajak bicara pun mengangguk cepat.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Park Chanyeol imnida" ucap namja itu, refleks kelas menjadi rusuh akan teriakan, ya bisa dibilang namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu memang keren dan banyak membuat yeoja dan para uke menyukainya.

Suho menatap malas pada namja bernama Chanyeol itu, bukan pula dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menyukai namja itu.

"Oke Chanyeol, silahkan cari bangku kosong dan duduk disitu" ucap Dosen, Chanyeol sepertinya seseorang yang periang, lihat saja dari tadi dia selalu tersenyum.

Saat Chanyeol duduk ditempatnya, murid dari kelas A kembali kekelas mereka. Karena dosen yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

Kelas B

"Dasar basi" ucap seseorang disamping Chanyeol, Chanyeol menoleh pada namja disampingnya itu.

"Senyuman itu tidak cocok denganmu" ucap namja itu lagi, Chanyeol menyeritkan alisnya.

"Maksudnya?" ucapnya berusaha agar biasa saja sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau seperti serigala berbulu domba" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Hahah, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud–"

.

.

.

"Aku sama denganmu, aku patnermu, Annyeong…"

.

.

.

Chanyeol seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan namja disampingnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida"

#Next day

Kelas B

"Chanyeol! Kau sangat tampan!"

"Suaramu seksi!"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Yeollie! Minta nomor handphonemu!"

"Senyummu indah!"

Semua teriakan-teriakan yeoja dan namja uke bergermiling di telinga Baekhyun, yang kebetulan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Gara-gara Dosen belum masuk, ya semuanya jadi ricuh hanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Ah! Kamshamnidaa~ gomawoo" itulah tanggapan Chanyeol pada semua yang memujinya, Baekhyun mendecak kesal.

"Kau sok manis" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Kita harus mendalami peran bukan?" jawab Chanyeol lalu kembali menanggapi semua pujiannya.

'anak ini hebat juga' pikir Baekhyun.

Sedangkan yang diluar kelas hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan suka, termasuk juga Do Kyungsoo dari kelas A, yang sepertinya menyukai Chanyeol juga.

"Suho~"

Suho menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo, Suho selalu setia menemani Kyungsoo kemanapun.

"Nde?"

"Aku menyukainya Suho, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di jendela kaca ruang B melihat kearah Chanyeol yang membuat Suho muak.

Suho hanya mengangguk-ngagguk, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo Suho!" teriaknya dan memeluk Suho, membuat Suho gugup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia memang mencintai musuh ayahnya ini?

"Kamshamnida~" ucap Kyungsoo lalu melepas pelukannya sendiri dan berjalan menuju kelas A saat Dosen beranjak masuk kelas B.

Suho hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

Istirahat.

BRAAK!

"Ah mianhae, mianhae aku tidak sengaja" ucap Kyungsoo yang membawa buku dari perpustakaan, sendirian, dia sendirian tidak ada Suho disampingnya.

"Gwenchana, aku juga tidak melihatmu" ucap namja didepan Kyungsoo itu lalu membantu Kyungsoo merapikan buku yang dibawanya jatuh tadi.

Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepalanya lalu melihat siapa namja yang ditabraknya. Dia membelalakan matanya.

"Hai! Park Chanyeol imnida, kau sepertinya bukan dari kelas B kan?" tanyannya Kyungsoo yang masih membulatkan matanya hanya mengangguk.

Setelah selesai merapikan buku tadi, Chanyeol menyerahkan buku itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukumu, emm? Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol, benar dari tadi Kyungsoo belum mengatakan namanya siapa.

"Annyeong! Naneun–"

"Dio imnida" jelas sekali itu bukan suara Kyungsoo melainkan suara Suho yang entah kapan sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Dio? Sangat tidak asing, oh ne, aku pergi dulu ne? annyeong" ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Suho? Kenapa kau malah menyatakan nama kecilku itu?" ucap Kyungsoo terlihat marah pada Suho dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, Suho mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Dia terlalu berbahaya bagimu!" gumam Suho.

.

.

"Ada yang mencurigakan tuan"

"…" jawab orang diseberang sana.

"Aku mungkin telah menemukannya"

"…"

"Sepertinya dia baru saja ingin mengucapkan namanya tadi disergah oleh temannya dan menyatakan bahwa namanya Dio, itu membuatku penasaran"

"…"

"Baik tuan" saat Chanyeol ingin mematikan sambungan telpon malah Bosnya itu ingin bicara lagi.

"…"

"Ada apa pak?"

"…"

"Ne?"

"…."

"Ne" dan Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang berada disamping Chanyeol mereka berdua sedang berada diatas atap universitas, semua murid sudah pulang dan hanya mereka yang berada diatap.

"Bunuh juga temannya, itu katanya" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Tap…tap…tap

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap Minseok tersenyum sinis pada namja didepannya. Yang didepan hanya menyambut dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu ingin membantumu paman" ucap namja yang didepannya itu.

"Bahasamu formal sekali" jawab Minseok lalu berjalan mendekati namja itu.

"Ha, memang beginilah aku, tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi, apa aku harus menyamar menjadi anakmu lagi?" tanya namja itu, Minseok terkekeh pelan.

"Menyamar? Kau itu anakku" ucap Minseok, namja itu mendecak kesal.

"Ah! Kau selalu basa-basi, apa aku akan menyamar lagi?" ulangnya.

"Tentu saja, menyamarlah menjadi dia lagi Lee Taemin" jawab Minseok, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Menjadi Kim Jongin dan selidiki apa saja yang dilakukan kakaknya Kim Joonmyeon dikuliahnya"

TBC

**A/N : Ini castnya bertambah sodara-sodara, mungkin saja di chap berikutnya nambah lagi, ini sih masalah keluarga sebenarnya, yang begitulah! Hoho xD**

**Balasan review :**

**Nurfadillah**** : ini udah lanjut kok, tanya sendiri aja ma Suho kenapa Suho harus bunuh D.O kekeke~ /thank for review/**

**FRei27**** : manis ya? D.O mah emang manis hehe. Ne, ini udah lanjut /thanks for review/**

**dyodokyung**** : KaiSoo? Kayaknya cukup ChanSoo ma SuD.O aja deh, hehe /thanks for review/**

**BunnyPoro**** : Sip! Udah lanjut nih /thanks for review/**

**jungsssi**** : Yey! Suka sud.o juga /toss/ ini udah lanjut /thanks for review/**

**haejoonma**** : ini udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**chuapExo31**** : Ne, ini udah lanjut kok, aku juga cinta ma SuD.O hehe /thanks for review/**

**Oke, siipp! Review lagi ne? hehe xD**


End file.
